BusinessLike Behavior
by McIrishGirl
Summary: They broke up because of work on different coasts.  Now that work will bring them together after 4 years apart.  T for now.
1. Prologue

**So this is a new story. I apologize if I am slow updating, I am busy. I don't own PJO.**

Percy sat in front of the TV, shifting the now cold food on his plate. He wasn't really hungry. Her food was probably cold too, even though he had placed her plate in the oven over an hour ago. He looked at the TV, only seeing the shapes and lights of the screen. It did not hold his attention. Percy suddenly perked up. He thought he had heard something.

The sound of heels ("Sensible yet stylish" as she had put it) clicked through the hallway. Percy stood up and took her food out of the oven. Yep, cold just like he knew it would be. He placed it on the counter and stood leaning on the doorway with his arms folded just as the lock clicked in the door.

Her brief case came in before she did. They stood their staring at each other as her briefcase thudded onto the floor. His eyes defiant and angry, hers uncharacteristically sad.

"So much for getting out of work at 7," Percy began, his voice dead and his eyes glaring.

"Percy…" Annabeth responded with a sigh.

"I ask one night of you! Just one! But no, work just has to come first doesn't it. You know, I—"

"Percy!" Annabeth sharply cut off his rant. For a moment her irritation showed in her eyes. "I have news," she said, more quietly this time. Her eyes held no irritation, just sadness again.

"What?" He responded, mirroring her tone. His mind was racing with the possibilities of what could be wrong. _Did something happen to her dad? Did he crash one of his planes? Did something happen on Olympus? There was nothing on the news today…Did something happen at—_

"I got a promotion."

"That's great, sweetheart. But why do you look like there's been a death in the family?" Percy asked with a grin as he walked over to her to peck her on the lips. This should be good news, right?

"Yeah…it's great," Annabeth replied attempting a smile, which looked more like a grimace. "But I'm not going to take it."

"Why wouldn't you take it, Wise Girl. You've work so hard, non-stop in fact, for this company."

"It's in San Francisco," Annabeth answered in a dull tone.

Oh.

"Oh."

Unconsciously Percy stepped backwards until he could plop on the couch.

Percy swallowed. He took a deep breath, preparing to say something. He repeated this 3 times before saying, "Well then…I guess you will moving across the United States."

"No. I won't. You are more important than this job is," Annabeth replied her eyes defiant this time.

Percy stood back up, "Yes. You will. You have worked so hard for this company, and I will not hold you back from everything you've ever wanted," Percy said as he walked back over to her, not believing he was saying this. "You will take the promotion. And y-you will light the world on fire." Percy started choking up at the end, knowing what this meant.

"Come with me," Annabeth pleaded, tears gathering in her eyes. She knew the attempt was futile. The pain in Percy's face was too much for her.

"You know I can't. I can't afford to leave here. I can't leave New York." Percy murmured brokenly as he put his forehead against hers.

"Please?" She breathed.

"I-I can't."

"So is this…?" She couldn't say it.

Almost imperceptibly Percy nodded. Now the tears started to wander down her face. She saw Percy flex his jaw like he did when he's in pain.

"I always thought…I thought we would be together…" Her eyes sought him. Sought some reassurance that maybe this wasn't actually the end. He always could surprise her.

"Me too," Percy replied softly, his tone broken. The pain in his chest was killing him. He wanted nothing more than to comfort her tears, but he couldn't. Not this time. "But I can't…I can't leave here…And I can't…You have to— you have to be the best. You have to take this job. And continue climbing up the company. And be— be the best."

Annabeth gasped for breath. She couldn't breathe. This couldn't be it. "But, I love you too much." Percy's face flashed with pain. "This can't…" This couldn't be the end.

In a final desperate attempt she stretched up to press her lips to his. She heard him sigh and felt the tears begin to slide down his face. It was a slow, soft kiss. A defeated, goodbye kiss. _No!_ Annabeth thought as she wrapped her arms around Percy's neck and deepened the kiss.

But Percy stepped back with a sigh. "I'll sleep on the couch, I guess."

"O-Okay," Annabeth choked out. "I'll gather my stuff and leave tomorrow. My boss said the earlier I leave the better."

Percy nodded. Both their faces were tear streaked. He trudged over to the sofa, as she meandered over to the bedroom. Neither spoke a word.

She was gone in the morning, before he was even up.

**Tell me what you think.**


	2. 1 4 Years Later

**i dont own PJO, obviously**

_Four Years Later_

Sometimes Percy surprised even himself. He actually enjoyed getting up in the morning and putting on his suit. He liked getting his coffee at the place on the corner and coming into work everyday. _I actually like my job!_ Percy thought with astonishment as he settled into his office chair.

Almost 4 years ago he had been shocked into finding a good job with good pay to support his apartment that had originally been intended for 2. He had found a company, which worked on developing new technologies to research the oceans and keeping the oceans safe from global warming, etc. And Percy loved it. And he was good at it (which surprised him even more).

Percy had just settled into his desk chair and began checking his email when his coworker, Ben, stuck his head into the office. "Hey, Jackson, the boss wants to see ya for some reason."

"Okay, thanks, Ben." _Real helpful. _Percy got up and made his way up 2 floors to his boss's office, the whole while thinking of all the possible reasons he could be fired. And he thought everything had been going to well…

Percy took a deep breath in front of his boss' door before knocking.

"Hello Mr. Gatz. You sent for me."

"Oh hello Jackson." His boss stood up and put his arm around Percy's shoulders. "How are you, old sport?" Jim Gatz was a robust, good-natured, ambitious man with an infectious smile. Percy thoroughly enjoyed working with the man.

"I'm very good, sir. And yourself?"

"Oh perfect, just perfect. Listen Jackson, have a seat." Gatz gestured a hand out to the seat opposite the desk as he made his way to the armchair behind the desk. "Have you ever heard of the architectural firm PA Architecture?"

Percy's heart skipped a beat. He quickly recovered himself, replying, "Ye-Yes, sir. I have heard of it."

"Well, you see, old sport, they want to build a water side property, but they actually approached us about an environmentally friendly design." Percy internally sighed with relief. Seaside property in New York. That was fine. "So we have to meet with them a couple times to work out all the kinks in design and all of that stuff. I will be traveling out to the sight and to their office to meet with executives and such to make sure the collaboration goes accordingly. And I would like you to be my right-hand man, old sport."

Percy felt his jaw drop. "Really? Sir, it would be an honor."

"Well you must have been expecting it, Jackson. No one is more passionate or driven as you. You have a way of just anticipating people's needs. It's a gift, and we will need it on this collaboration. PA Architecture doesn't play games. I hear their new VP is all business."

"New VP? Do you have any idea who it is?" Percy hadn't heard any big announcements in the business world around here. He had no idea Earl had been replaced.

"No idea, old sport. I don't keep tabs on their West Coast office."

"West Coast office?"

"Yessir. We are monitoring the construction of a new office complex on the Embarcadero overlooking the beautiful San Francisco bay…"

Mr. Gatz kept talking as Percy's mind reeled. His heart leapt into his throat for the second time in the short meeting. He was going to San Francisco. _He was going to San Francisco!_ "— Jackson?"

"Yes sir? Sorry."

"I asked if you've ever been to San Francisco before."

"Uh yes, I have. Once." It was not a good memory, "Actually I had my—" Percy internally debated with himself for a moment, "best friend from camp who lived over there."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. Actually she— she works in the San Francisco branch of PA Architecture."

"No kidding? Well that's perfect. Now we can be sure we have a good, friendly team project. Anyway you can get in touch with her?"

"No!" Percy started rather loudly. "I mean no, we haven't really kept in touch."

His boss raised his eyebrows but chose not to question Percy's outburst. "No matter, there's nothing like old friends. If all goes well we could be spending quite a bit of time in Frisco," Mr. Gatz said with a canary-eating grin. Despite his urbane mannerisms, Percy never questioned Gatz's ambitions to making Neptune Environmental Research the best and most prosperous company it could be.

"Well, Jackson," Mr. Gatz said as he pushed out of his chair, "We leave in a week. Pack for 2 weeks, though hopefully we'll be there for longer. Hell, pack for a month. We might as well tempt fate," His boss finished with a chuckle. _We probably shouldn't tempt the Fates. Especially not in San Francisco, _thought Percy grinning as the two shook hands.

**what do you think? please review**


	3. 2 Tying up Loose Ends

**Here's the next chapter. I apologize for the wait. College apps suck. I dont own PJO**

Percy sighed as he fixed his tie in the mirror for a third time. He knew he was running late, but stalling seemed like the easiest thing to do. Finally he ripped off his tie, threw it on the ground, gathered his nerve and walked out to his car. He had some loose ends to tie up before he left for San Francisco.

The thought of going to San Francisco made Percy's heart pump. The thought of the two of them being in the same building gave him a near heart attack. What would he say to her? He couldn't even decide if he wanted to see her or not.

When Gatz had told him about the business trip, Percy had called his girlfriend of 2 years with "big news," and asked her out to dinner the following night. Percy hoped she didn't get the wrong idea from his words, as he climbed the stairs to her apartment. He had a strange sense of foreboding as he reached her floor and trudged towards her door. With a last sigh, Percy knocked.

"Hi, Sweetie!" Lily exclaimed as she answered the door, and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey, Lil," replied Percy trying to mask his trepidation. Dismay filled Percy as he noticed how beautiful she looked. Her brown hair had been curled, something she only did on special occasions, and her make up was a little nicer than usual. She had definitely gotten the wrong idea.

"Where are we going, again?" Lily asked, as she shut the door behind her.

"D'Angelo's," Percy replied softly.

They made small talk as they drove to the restaurant and all through dinner. Finally, after they had eaten, Percy decided to broach the subject.

"Look, Lil, I actually asked you out tonight for a reason…I've got something to tell you."

"mhm?" Lily replied with a coy smile. Percy gulped as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Look, Lily…The thing is…I got promotion…" Percy paused as the familiar phrase left his mouth. It had repeated a thousand times in his head, yet it sounded strange in his voice.

"That's great, honey!"

"Yeah…yeah, it is…But, it entails a long business trip to San Francisco…like possibly months if all goes well."

"Oh." She said softly. Some of the hope left her face.

"And I can't just…I can't just leave you here waiting." As hope lit up her face, Percy felt like slapping himself in the forehead. God he could be such a Seaweed Brain sometimes. That thought jolted him, and reminded him of what he was doing. "I can't be in a long distance relationship. You deserve somebody, who can be with you all the time. Who can give you the love and attention you deserve."

Recognition dawned on her face, "Oh. So…You're _breaking up_ with me?"

"Yeah…Look, I'm really sorry, Lily. I—"

"Of course!" Now Lily looked angry, but in her eyes there was pity _for Percy_. "You're pathetic! So you got a job in San Francisco. Of course. Percy, do you really think she'll be waiting for you. When did she leave? Four years ago? Move on. She probably has!" Percy felt anger balloon in his chest.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" He hissed.

"Oh please!" She let out a choked laugh. "You just can't leave well enough alone, can you? She doesn't want you! If she did she would have called, or something in the past _four years!"_

"Shut up!" Percy hissed again. The pain built in his chest, making it hard to breathe. Suddenly the anger in Lily's eyes died. Now she just looked at him with pity.

"You know what? I'm not even mad. You chase your fantasy. I could've made you happy, Percy. And you know that." He words echoed in his ears as he realized she was right. He could have settled with her, and had a happy— a bit boring maybe— marriage…But he couldn't let _her_ go. Lily let out a breath. "I can be a bigger person. I wish you the best in San Francisco…I hope you find what you're looking for. I hope, I hope…Annabeth gives you everything you need…I really do. Good bye Percy."

He watched mournfully as perhaps his only chance of happiness walked out the door without a second glance. For the second time, Percy was left alone, waiting.

**Please Please Review!**


	4. 3 12 Hours

**again. sorry im so slow updating. worse news - it will probably get slower. i dont have a lot of time to write right now, but i'll try for you guys. maybe if i got more reviews (eh eh?) i would be more compelled to make time for writing.**

**anyway here's chapter 3: 12 hours...  
**

_I could've made you happy, Percy. And you know that._

Lily's words echoed in his head as he packed his suitcase. Before, Percy's excitement for the business trip had been all consuming. Now, Percy packed his bag reluctantly, wondering if he should just give up and call Lily back.

But the memory of An—her kept him packing. He couldn't just give up. Not now. Not when she was so close.

That conviction carried him through the packing process. His excitement began to build again, but with more determination this time. His time was running out, and he didn't want to settle for someone like Lily. It had to be _her._

Luckily Percy didn't have to worry about sleeping the night through, because Gatz and him were catching the red eye that night. In 12 hours he would be walking through the doors of PA Architecture in San Francisco…

"Please keep your tray table in the up, and your seat belt in the full, upright position during take off and landing…"

The familiar drone of the flight attendant's voice blasted through the intercom as the plane reversed out of the boarding zone. Despite all of their safety regulations and his good terms with Zeus, Percy still felt very uncomfortable flying. His knuckles were already whitening on the armrests though the plane was only preparing for take off. However, Percy was still jittery and excited to arrive in San Francisco. He couldn't seem to sit quite still, even after the terrifying take-off.

Gatz looked down at Percy's shaking leg, and smiling, asked, "Excited to see your camp friend?"

Startled, Percy looked up at his boss, surprised that Gatz had remembered that detail. Percy knew it was useless pretending he wasn't excited. "Yeah, I am, sir. I haven't seen her in, in four years or so," Percy smiled ruefully, trying to make the relationship seem casual.

But Gatz had a knowing look in his eye, "So, she was just a friend?"

Percy cleared his throat, "Yes, sir."

"Oh c'mon now Jackson. If you're going to be my right hand man you're going to have to tell me the truth about these things…or learn to lie better." Gatz said with a kind yet serious smile, "Though I prefer the former."

Percy looked down, putting his hands in his laugh, "We…we have a…history, I suppose."

Gatz put his hand on Percy's shoulder, "A history? You know I wouldn't have been mad if you had told me in the first place."

Percy look up, into his boss' eyes, "I just didn't want you to think there was…that we left things on a bad note, or anything. I didn't want you to think my presence would hinder this deal."

"No, I know Jackson. You're not the kind of guy to leave things on bad terms."

"Not if I can help it," responded Percy, thinking of Lily.

"So, why did things and with…?"

"Annabeth, Annabeth Chase," her name felt familiar yet foreign on his tongue. He had avoided the name for so long, but now Annabeth was back. "We actually broke up because…well, because she got transferred to San Francisco." The irony was not lost of Percy.

"And, judging by your face, there was no way to avoid the separation, I take it?"

Percy couldn't believe he was talking about this with his boss. It was nice, but…weird at the same time. "I didn't have the income at the time to relocate to a new city. Especially San Francisco."

"How long had you two been together?"

Percy was a little perplexed by Gatz' interest, but it seemed genuine. He was even a little touched his boss seemed to care so much. "Well, we got together when I was 16, so…7 years, but we'd been best friends since I was 12," Percy answered with a smile. Those were some of the best times of his life, even if they were fraught with peril.

Gatz let out a low whistle, "7 years? Damn. That's…that's wow." Percy smiled a little at his boss' reaction. Gatz took a deep breath, seeming to regain his speech, "Well, I can tell her boss that you guys are simply long lost friends…That might be easier…at the beginning."

"Yessir," Percy responded. He thought he might have gained an ally in the older man. Percy got the feeling Gatz might be a bit of a romantic despite his ambitious, businessman exterior.

"Jackson, get some sleep. We're only 5 and a half hours away from landing. You don't want to have bags under your eyes for the _business meeting_," Gatz patted Percy's shoulders genially and gave him a last smile before closing his own eyes.

Percy felt the smile spread on his own face as he closed his eyes. _Only 5 and a half hours to San Francisco_. Percy never thought he'd be so happy to go back there.

**HEY! REVIEW PLEASEEEE!**


	5. 4  Same Differences

**Da Da Da Daaaaa! Here's the next chapter. i DO NOT own PJO (unfortunately)  
**

Percy still felt tired as he waited in the corridor of the office building. On the flight he had managed to fall into a dreamless, uneasy sleep. He was never quite relaxed on the plane. However, they had landed at SFO without a hitch, gathered their bags, shaved in the airport bathroom ("5 o'clock shadow is never a good thing in a business meeting, Jackson"), got a rental car and drove all the way to downtown San Francisco. Percy was now waiting outside the meeting room as Gatz went to find some coffee.

The buzz of excitement still echoed in his tired limbs. He kept looking down the hall, hoping to catch a certain blonde's approach.

"Are you with Neptune?" Percy's head snapped up at the unexpected voice. It was her. It was Annabeth. She was looking down at a folder in her arms. She hadn't seen him yet.

She still looked beautiful. Older and more mature than when he had last seen her, but still gorgeous. Her hair was in a ponytail (some things never change). But Percy couldn't see her striking eyes yet.

"Yeah. I'm with Neptune," Percy replied softly, not really paying attention to what he was saying.

Her eyes snapped up from her paper when she heard his voice. Her mouth formed a little "O" shape and she dropped her pen. Percy bent to pick it up from his chair, and then stood in front of her.

"Hello, Annabeth," He said with a smile. He felt giddy just from being near her. He stepped forward for a hug before she even seemed to recover herself.

He wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek on top of her head. He heard her mumble his name almost questioningly as she finally hugged him back; Squeezing him, and putting her face in the crook of his neck. He could feel her breath. All the little details about her seemed to stand out. Her hair still smelled like lemon. They stayed like that for what seemed like a long time.

He pulled back, keeping his hands on her shoulders.

"You're— you're?— You're with Neptune? Since when?" Annabeth asked shocked. But her smile echoed Percy's as it stretched across his face.

"Yep. Since you left…Your leaving gave me a little kick in the ass, motivation-wise."

"Realized you could always mooch off of me?" She asked with a smirk.

"Har har. More like realized I wanted to be passionate about my job like you were…are." Percy finished earnestly, peering into her dark grey eyes.

"Ah I see you two found each other." Percy dropped his hands from her shoulders as Gatz approached, handing a coffee to Percy. "You must be Ms. Chase, I presume?"

"Yes sir. Annabeth Chase, vice president of the company. You must be Mr. Gatz? CEO?" It was amazing how fast her voice changed into 'professional mode.'

"At your service," Gatz replied easily, shaking her hand. He had a certain charisma about him. Part of the reason he was so successful at networking. "And you already know _my_ new vice president, Percy Jackson. He tells me you two were old camp buddies."

Her eyes flickered to meet Percy's for a split second before returning to Gatz', probably wondering how much the CEO knew about their relationship. Annabeth smiled, " Yes, sir. Someone had to keep Percy out of trouble." She laughed.

"Oh, Jackson, you were a trouble-maker, were you?" Gatz turned to Percy with a smile, his eyes alight with mirth.

"No, trouble always seemed to find me, actually." Gatz got a kick out off that response. He had to wait several seconds to reply because he was laughing so hard.

"Oh, Jackson. 'trouble always finds me,' brilliant, old sport, brilliant. Well, Ms. Chase, may I ask where your boss is? Not that I'm not enjoying learning about my employees past, of course, but there's business to be attended to." Gatz asked with one of his good-humored smiles. Business did come first.

"Of course, sir," There was the business voice again, Percy noted with a smile, "He will be down in just a few minutes. He had a last minute conference call. But we can start the meeting without him." Annabeth said as she turned to open the board meeting room.

Percy and his boss followed into the room. Percy noted immediately the wide windows that overlooked the bay. He would never get anything done if this was his meeting room.

His musings were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Annabeth had a knowing look in her eye, making it clear that she had known exactly what he was thinking, as she motioned for him to take a seat. Some things never change.

"Now, down to business…" Annabeth began. And some things do.

**any ideas on what should happen next? tell me!**


	6. 5 Some Old, Some New

**Hey, here's the next chapter. I don't own PJO.**

Honest, Percy _was _trying to concentrate on the business dealings. Really he was. But watching Annabeth do her thing was always one of his favorite things to see. He loved the intensity in her eyes, and the single-minded determination she brought to everything. More than that, he loved the way her eyes lit up when she talked about something she loved— especially architecture.

It was clear Annabeth was particularly excited about this job. Percy liked to think his presence had something to do with it, but chances were she was just really thrilled about the eco-friendly building that would be right on the bay.

Annabeth talked almost non-stop for about 10 minutes before a middle age man bustled into the room. Disappointment flashed in Annabeth's eyes for a split second before a pleased smile spread on her face.

"So sorry, so sorry," the man hurried in, putting a large folder on the conference table. He had light brown, friendly eyes, which contradicted his sharp cheek bones and no-nonsense cropped hair. "Ah, Gatz, its great to see you. Sorry to be so late. How are you?"

"Fine, just fine, Johnson. It's no problem, really. Ms. Chase here was doing an excellent job telling us about the Pier 2 building. It sounds like you guys have a fantastic design plan. Oh, my mistake, this here is my vice president, Percy Jackson."

"Fantastic meeting you, Mr. Johnson," Percy stood and shook the man's hand. He had a tight grip.

"Same to you Mr. Jackson. So, Chase, what have I missed…"

Annabeth briefly filled her boss in on the specifics as Percy studied Johnson more. His face was angular and severe, with slight bags under both eyes. He had no wedding band. Percy quickly realized this man was a work-a-holic.

Johnson picked up the business pitch from Annabeth. It became clear that, despite his jovial manners, he was ambitious and brilliant. In a strange way, his behavior and confidence reminded him of Athena. Annabeth's love and dedication to her job became clearer to Percy. She always did like to prove herself to her mother.

"I was thinking we would show you all the site of the building," Percy perked up. He was never good at sitting inside a room for long periods of time, "But what time did you get in Gatz?" Johnson asked as Percy's hope faltered.

" 'Bout 7 this morning. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking first we would take Mr. Jackson and yourself to breakfast. Then we can go see the sight. I'm starved." Percy's heart perked up again. Maybe he was being too harsh on his work-a-holic judgment of Johnson.

* * *

"I'll have a stack of pancakes, please." Percy told the waitress as he handed her his menu. Johnson had taken them to a small little diner just around the corner of the office. The place smelled of maple syrup, but was ironically filled with men and women in business suits.

"So, Gatz, how's the wife?" Johnson asked jovially. The two older men seemed to get swept away in their talks of wives, kids, etc. They seemed to have known each other for some time.

Percy leaned into the table slightly, Annabeth mimicking his body language. "So, how've you been, Wise Girl?" Percy asked softly, hoping not to draw the older men into their conversation.

"I've been good, Seaweed Brain. Really good, actually. I didn't think I would like it here, for _obvious_ reasons," Annabeth raised her eyebrows to make her intent clear, "But actually I haven't had many problems. I think your 16th birthday changed things around here."

"Really? No _problems_? That's very surprising."

"What about you? Any major _problems _with you?"

"None that I haven't seen before," Percy answered with a smirk. He wished they could talk plainly though. Despite the admiration he had for his boss, Percy couldn't help but wish her were gone. He wanted to be able to hear all of her good monster stories without having to talk in code. "But what's been going on in your life otherwise? Is your father happy about your work transfer?"

Annabeth's eyes lit up, "He was ecstatic actually. You should see Matt and Bobby now. They're in college now. It's so weird. Last I had seen them they were just foolish teenage boys."

"So they did make it through high school. Gods, I remember when they snuck into your room and called me for girl advice," Percy chuckled at the memory. "Where'd they end up at school?"

"Both are at the Claremont Colleges down in Southern California. But Percy you have to see my dad and step mom, they always did love you. They'll be ecstatic that you're in town. After all they haven't seen you in…4 years…" Annabeth petered off awkwardly. For a moment there it almost felt like old times.

As if they had sensed the silence, the 2 bosses stopped their conversation and looked at the other 2. Percy cleared his throat.

"Johnson, did you know Mr. Jackson and Ms. Chase here actually went to summer camp together back in the old days?" Gatz asked, hoping to fill the uncomfortable silence.

"No kidding? Small world, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir. Very small." Percy finished softly, his gaze returning, almost subconsciously to watch Annabeth.

"Yes, Mr. Johnson. I've actually known Percy— Mr. Jackson since I was 12." Annabeth added seemingly casually, but Percy got the distinct feeling that she was rather reluctant in her sharing. Then again, Annabeth didn't exactly broadcast her feelings or her past.

"Well then, it's settled." Mr. Johnson said firmly, seeming to reach some inner conclusion.

"What's settled, old sport?" Gatz asked, clearly surprised at whatever his revelation had spurred in the other man.

"We'll all have a nice dinner together. Tomorrow night. You, Ms. Chase, Mr. Jackson, Mr. Turner and myself. I'll even pay"

"Mr. Turner?" Percy asked, a sense of foreboding filling him.

"Well if you and Ms. Chase are such old friends, surely you'd like to meet her boyfriend, Mr. Turner…" Johnson continued to ramble about 'Mr. Turner,' but Percy wasn't listening. He would have noticed Gatz's pitiful gaze, had Percy not been staring at Annabeth as she stared back at him, defiantly. As if asking him, _What did you expect, Seaweed Brain?_

**So i am trying to get out a new chapter every week, but a warning. my text couple of weeks are really busy (college visits and whatnot) so bear with me. **

**Any suggestions on what should happen next. **

**And yes I know the Annabeth-having-a-boyfriend-thing is kinda predictable, but its way too boring if there's no problem ;)**

**-McIrishGirl  
**


	7. 6 Questions and Answers

**Sorry. college stuff. i'll be busy for a while (aka til january) but i'll try to keep writing. anyway here's next chapter - its kinda a filler...sorry**

_What was I expecting?_ Percy thought to himself as they walked down the Embarcadero. If Percy was going to be completely honest with himself, it was clear what he had hoped. He had hoped that Annabeth would be here, waiting for him – pining for him – ready to take him back with open arms. It was a dream he hadn't really realized was present until it had been shattered. _Stupid._

Annabeth has never, ever been the person to just sit around and wait for anybody. And it's not like Percy was all that surprised she had a boyfriend – beautiful, smart, driven…what's not to like?

So basically, right about now, Percy felt like a total jackass.

The sea breeze was ruffling his hair as they walked past all the piers, with tourists just beginning to prowl about with cameras in hand. Him and Annabeth were walking with about 2 meters between them, behind their bosses, who were talking about location, structural support, marine life, etc.

Finally, after about 10 minutes of feeling her eyes boring into his face, Percy turned to Annabeth. She looked expectant, and maybe even a little offended – she _would_ find it insulting that Percy had hoped she would just take him back. "So what's he like? This boyfriend of yours?" Percy began in a nonchalant tone.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "What do you want to know?" She failed in attaining a casual tone – there was an edge to her voice.

"Does he treat you right?"

"Would I be with him if he didn't?"

Percy decided not to answer that one, remember the emotional turmoil Luke put Annabeth through though he loved her. "What's he like? What does he do?"

Annabeth sighed and looked forward, "Tim's smart," _Uh oh_, "He's funny," _That's my thing!_ "He's really sweet," _Oh Styx_, "And he's successful – he's a lawyer." Percy felt a pang go through his chest…there was no way he could compete with this Mr. Turner. A lawyer…oh hades.

Percy couldn't stand it, "Do you love him?" He burst out, unable to contain the question.

Annabeth snapped her head around to stare at him, shocked. Surprisingly she didn't look affronted, as Percy had expected, what with his question being so personal. Even so Percy couldn't make out her expression – he couldn't tell how she would answer this one.

She opened her mouth. "I—"

"Jackson! Ms. Chase!" Percy hadn't realized they had stopped walking. Johnson and Gatz were now several meters in front of them, waiting. The spell was broken. The two hurried forward to their bosses and didn't say another word to each other, instead trying to put all of their attention into work. Though Percy's mind couldn't stop straying to Annabeth's unknown answer.

* * *

Percy sat in the chair, putting his head in his hands. The hotel room chair was unyielding, though it looked plush and comfortable. Percy kept flashing back to Annabeth's face before they were interrupted.

Her expression was one Percy had never seen before. He had absolutely no idea how she was going to answer the question. And it killed him.

When he had asked her if she loved him, it was clear he was really asking if she felt like she did with Percy. Because Percy knew, that while he may have loved Lily, he didn't love her like her loved Annabeth – there was a difference. He _had _to know where he stood compared to this _Tim_. He had to know if it was even worth fighting for her. If he even stood a—

A knock interrupted Percy's musings. He opened the door – no one was there. There was another knock.

_Of course_. The knocking was coming from the door that adjoined his and Gatz's rooms.

Gatz walked past Percy when he opened the door, patting Percy on the shoulder. "So sorry. So sorry, old sport, I liked her. Though I can't say I'm all that surprised she has a boyfriend," Gatz turned around, raising an eyebrow at Percy.

"Yeah…" Percy agreed half-heartedly as Gatz settled into the chair, he himself had just vacated. The older man crossed his legs and put his arms on the armrests. He put his hands together, only touching fingertips.

Peering over his fingertips, his eyes met Percy's with a most calculating look. "So, Jackson…What's you next move?" Percy couldn't help his mouth pulling into a half smile. He now had the full support of a scheming business tycoon…The battle didn't seem so hopeless now.

**read and review. **

**did anybody read the lost hero yet? if so PM me, i don't want to put up any spoilers, but let's just say i was disappointed by Percy's role in it, and can now not wait for the next book. **


	8. 7 Like Arguing with a Lawyer

**Another chapter. I don't own PJO, obviously. yada yada yada**

"Wear the green, Jackson, trust me." Gatz handed Percy a dark green button down shirt.

"She bought this for me, you know?" Percy accepted it, commentating absentmindedly. "She said it brought out my eyes…or something like that." Percy's voice sounded flat even to his own voice. He felt numb. While Gatz was confident in their plan to get Annabeth back, Percy didn't quite share his assuredness. In Percy's experience, things very rarely went according to plan.

"Perfect, perfect. Gives it a nice sentimental feel, then…Perfect," Gatz finished wistfully as he put on his jacket, making sure the collar was straight. Percy followed his lead, putting his jacket and adjusting it in the mirror. He wore a black suit with the green, memory-filled shirt. All he saw a wide-eyed doppelganger in the mirror.

He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so nervous for…well, anything. "Where are we going to dinner again?" Percy asked as they left the hotel room.

"Oh who knows, old sport…I hope Johnson picked somewhere good though…I'm starving."

* * *

The restaurant was amazing. There was a fountain out front in the courtyard. Well-mannered waiters and waitresses strutted about, perfectly walking the fine line between being attentive, and hovering obnoxiously. The odors wafting from the kitchen were mouth-watering to say the least. However, Percy couldn't even taste his dinner he was in such a foul mood.

Tim Turner was _perfect_. He was tall: taller than Percy's 6'2" stature, which was the first problem. His teeth were blinding white, and perfectly straight. His light brown hair was perfectly tame, lying flat and orderly in a way Percy's never would. His manners were good, yet not stiff. He had a certain wit that only a well-read person can achieve. He had the ease of a man to whom success had come effortlessly, which drew the eyes of everyone in the restaurant. Waitresses paused by their table; long enough to piss Percy off further, yet short enough to ward off suspicion from the casual observer. His booming laugh drew envious looks from others, as though they wished to a part of the joke. He was the _perfect _gentleman. But most of all, Percy hated the way Annabeth looked at him; the way her eyes sparkled when she listened to him tell a story about work – if Percy heard another courthouse joke, he was gonna punch the guy.

"So, Percy Jackson, the famous Percy Jackson," The tables attention turned to Percy as Turner began addressing him. Percy's eyes flashed to Annabeth for a moment, wondering if she had told Turner what she was – what he was, "Annie here," Much to Percy's satisfaction, Annabeth winced slightly at the nickname, "tells me you guys have been friends since you were 12. Camp buddies, right?"

Percy wondered briefly, if Turner knew they were more than just _camp buddies_. "Yep, I've known Annabeth for ever." Percy was just able to keep the smugness out of his voice. "And let me tell you, she was not always as polite as she is now. Her first words to me were 'You drool in your sleep.'" The whole table roared with laughter, even Annabeth.

"Well its true!" She defended through her laughter.

"Yeah, but who says that to someone they've just met?" Percy said, grinning.

"Oh Percy you really wanna go there? Because I've got plenty of stories of your less than courteous manners," she threatened grinning right back. Percy knew her threat was not at all empty, yet the smiling look she was giving him was worth the embarrassment.

"Oh do tell, Ms. Chase. I do love hearing these old stories. There's nothing quite like hearing the good ol' teenage dirt." Gatz goaded on Annabeth, jovially. Percy smiled impishly to himself, thinking that some of that _teenage dirt_ was not appropriate for sharing. However, the rest of the table looked between Annabeth and himself expectantly.

"Well…" Percy began, thinking Annabeth's little 12-year-old crush on Luke: how she used to practically hyperventilate in his presence, but his phone vibrating in his pocket interrupted. He looked down at the screen, "Oh, excuse me for a moment."

He walked quickly out of the restaurant, out into the courtyard. "Hey, Mom," He answered the phone, gazing out of the courtyard terrace; the view of the city by the bay was incredible.

"Oh, Percy. How are you? How's San Francisco? Have you seen Annabeth yet? It's not a bad time is it?" Percy smiled as he listened to her bombard him with questions, waiting for the appropriate time to interrupt her.

"I'm fine, Mom. It's beautiful here. If the Mist weren't so thick, I would seriously consider moving here. Yes, I have seen Annabeth. I'm actually at dinner with her and her boss…And her _boyfriend_." Percy couldn't stop the change of inflection when he said the word 'boyfriend.' It was not lost on his mother.

"Oh Percy, I'm sorry…but, I think it will all work out for the best. You and Annabeth…well, that was real, and I'm sure it will all work out, dear."

"Thanks, Mom," she always did have a way of cheering him up.

"Anyway, I'll let you get back to dinner. You don't want to be talking to your mother all night."

"No, I suppose not," Percy, replied chuckling, "It's not very manly, is it?"

Sally laughed, "No. No, it's not. Oh! I remembered what I was going to tell you, Lily came by today with some of your stuff." Percy's heart dropped for a moment, "She seemed pretty torn up, dear. It's such a shame…I liked her…I know you still love Annabeth, but I hope you remain friends with her."

Percy felt guilt gnaw at him, "Yeah I hope so too…If she wants to be friends that is…" A loud laugh from inside the restaurant jolted Percy, "Oh sorry, Mom, I should probably get going. I'll call you with more news tomorrow."

"Ok, dear. Good luck with Annabeth. Tell her I say 'hi'. I love you."

"I will, bye Mom, love you too." Percy hung up the phone, turning around to walk back into the restaurant. He was surprised to see Turner walking towards him.

"Hey, Jackson," His voice seemed friendly enough, but something in Percy felt unsettled.

"Hey, Tim." Percy opted for the first name, hoping to dispel the tension that seemed to be mounting.

"Look, Jackson. You seem like a nice enough guy," Percy had a definite feeling of where this was heading, "really you do. But I don' t know what the hell you think you're doing here."

"I'm just here for busi—"

"Oh please, don't give me that shit." He no longer strove to keep his voice even remotely friendly: it had a dangerous edge to it. The ADHD part of Percy's brain guessed that this must be his lawyer persona coming out. "We both know you're here for Annabeth. What did you think I didn't know about you two? 'Percy Jackson, first love,' first everything. Do you think that will get you anywhere with her? You broke her heart! And I just want you to know that I'm not going anywhere, and you've got nothing on me!" The self-assured, pompous voice he said the last comment in, reminded Percy of every bully he's ever met – who thought they were the shit because they were bigger than him. And if there was one thing that got Percy really mad, it was feeling like a scrawny seventh grader again.

"Look, Tim." Percy's voice was dangerously calm, "I don't really care what you think, or deem to be important. The fact of the matter is that I know Annabeth better than you could ever know – so, yeah, I would say that will get me somewhere. And I'm not scared of a challenge. I've overcome much scarier opponents than you."

"Yeah I'm sure you learned so much about her at your stupid little summer camp. What did you guys take the same arts and crafts class together, so you think you're soul mates or something?" Tim laughed condescendingly, though Percy felt a thrill. Clearly, Tim had absolutely no idea he had stumbled into something bigger than his little mortal brain could understand.

"Something like that." Percy said with a smile, "Now if you'll excuse me."

Percy left Turner glaring as he walked back into the restaurant.

Annabeth gave him a questioning look as he sat back at the table, "Who was it?"

"Oh just my Mom. She says 'hi,' by the way. And I saw Tim walking out as I walked in, so I'd imagine he'll be a moment more." Annabeth was watching him closely. Percy had a feeling she had guessed what had happened outside. But she concealed it from the others well.

"Oh, speaking of which, Percy, my step-mom and dad would love to have you over for dinner sometime this week. They nearly had a heart attack when I told them you were in town."

Percy laughed, "I'd love to. Just call me at the hotel. I'm room 733." Percy wanted to ask if Turner was included in these plans, but –speak of the devil – he had just walked back to the table.

"Annabeth, dear, I think we should get going. I have an early settlement conference tomorrow morning." Percy wondered briefly if they lived together.

"Oh, ok." Was it Percy's imagination, or did she look a little disappointed? "I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Johnson. Mr. Gatz." She gave Percy a hug, whispering in his ear, "I'll give you a call about dinner."

The little dinner party took that all as their cue to leave. As they drove home, Percy was aware that Gatz was talking, but he was more focused on reliving the feeling of Annabeth's breath on his neck as she whispered in his ear, than on whatever his boss was saying. He remembered the familiar, good sort of shiver that had gone down his spine…A nice reminder of that he was fighting for.

**review! any new ideas for me? Anybody excited for the new TSwift CD? **

**see y'all next weekend (hopefully)  
**


	9. 8 Power Outtage Pt 1

**Sorry i've been slow updating. My time to write has been kinda limited. My B. Anyway, here's the next chapter - i'll try to get part 2 out sooner than my normal updates.  
**

Percy knew he should've ignored Gatz when he had told him to wear the green shirt to their dinner. Annabeth didn't even notice, or at least felt no need to comment on it. Now he was going to have dinner with her parents, which would have been a far more ideal time to wear the shirt she gave him…_oh well_.

Obviously, Percy was nervous…again. For the last couple of days, Percy had been revisiting the dinner in his mind. He couldn't shake Annabeth's disappointed expression when Turner made them leave – what did it mean? Was she hoping they, the two of them, could talk more? Was she hoping to discuss business? What had it meant? Annabeth always did have a way with driving him crazy, even back when he had been practiced in reading her expressions.

He took a deep, steadying breath as he walked up to the door. Vaguely, he noticed it was raining quite hard. Thank gods he brought an umbrella, though he probably wouldn't get wet either way. _Now knock on the door, Percy. Don't just stand out here like an idiot_. Percy took another deep breath, and knocked.

The frazzled head of Frederick Chase stuck out of the doorway, "Oh! Percy! Come in, come in!" His hair, blond now with prominent streaks of gray, stuck up in all directions. Percy absentmindedly wondered if the older man had even tried to brush it as he followed the harried figure down the hallway to the living room. "Look what the rain brought in!" Dr. Chase announced Percy's presence with a flourish.

"Fred! You didn't even take his coat!" Annabeth's stepmother admonished lightly as Dr. Chase looked abashed and took Percy's jacket, walking back down the hall. Mrs. Chase then swept Percy into a tight hug. Percy caught Annabeth's eye as he hugged her stepmom. He got the distinct feeling she was trying very hard to not laugh. "How are you Percy? It's been so long."

"Too long." Percy said with a smile, stepping back. "I can't tell you how happy I was when Annabeth invited me over for dinner with you guys. It's been forever."

"Well we were so pleased when Annabeth told us you were in town. Who would've thought that after all these years, business would bring you two back together?"

"Oh believe me, it was just as surprising to us." Annabeth said softly, smiling demurely, stepping forward to enter into the conversation. Her eyes never left Percy's.

Then all of the sudden, the room plunged into darkness. A crash was heard down the hallway. "Frederick!" called Mrs. Chase.

"I'm alright," Dr. Chase replied, stumbling into the kitchen, nearly knocking his wife down.

Percy's eyes were becoming more accustomed to the darkness, he could see Annabeth looking around. The sound of heavy rain echoed through the house, accompanied by the whistling of the wind.

"The power must be down…" Annabeth mumbled softly. Percy hadn't realized how close they were standing until she turned to him. Her eye's glinted in the darkness. He could feel her breath on her chin, as he looked down at her. Percy had the overwhelming desire to reach out and touch her. His hands twitched, as the impulse to reach out and cup her face grew.

They're eye contact broke as suddenly as it had arisen. Dr. Chase bumped passed Percy, mumbling an apology and something about candles.

"Is there anything I can do, Mrs. Chase?" Percy asked, clearing his throat, trying to shove his intense desire to kiss Annabeth aside.

"Well, if you wouldn't mind helping Fred with the candles and lighting the fire in the living room…luckily I had already finished making dinner when you arrived."

Percy dutifully set to work, setting the table with Annabeth's dad under the candlelight. The two quickly lit a fire in the fireplace, causing orange light to dance across the walls. Percy felt like hitting himself – could this night go any worse? The power was out, he clearly had very little self control when it came to Annabeth... What was that moment, anyway? He had probably just imagined the sparks flying between them…

"Percy…" Percy jumped slightly as a hand rested on his shoulder. He hadn't realized he had been zoning out, staring into the fire. Annabeth's hand sent more sparks down his body. He wanted more than anything to turn around and kiss her passionately, making it clear that he had never stopped loving her. Make her moan his name, like she used to when he kissed her like that. Instead he just followed her back to the candle-lit table, sitting too close, yet unbearably far from her.

**read and review. tell me what you're thinking**


	10. 8 Power Outtage Pt 2

**Woah! Look at me updating so fast (don't get used to it, at least not before January). Hope you enjoy**

The pounding rain and whistling wind were the only sounds in the fire-lit living room. The four sat in a comfortable silence – it was the comfortable silence of a family after a particularly delicious dinner: nothing else really needed saying.

Percy was watching Annabeth (again) out of the corner of his eye. Her hair glinted golden in the warm light. Her eyes glistened with contentment. It was clear her mind was elsewhere, however, from the far away look on her face. Seeming to feel his stare, she turned to him. She offered a small smile and reached for the hand that sat on his leg, squeezing it softly, "I'm glad you're back, Seaweed Brain," she murmured softly, not wanting to disturb the peace that had settled on them all.

"Me too," Percy replied just as softly, squeezing her hand back. She didn't let it go.

To all their surprise, Dr. Chase got up to leave the table. "Dad, where are you going?" Without reply, he grabbed a spare candle and wandered back down the hall. The remaining three simply looked at each other with bemused, questioning expressions. There was a crash.

"Frederick?" Mrs. Chase called, sounding only the slightest bit concerned.

Rather than replying, Dr. Chase bumbled back into the room holding something in his arms. He sat the old stereo on the table.

"…Frederick?"

"It's battery operation – modified it myself… I figured…maybe, if I could have this dance?" Dr. Chase held his hand out to his wife, who looked slightly flustered as her husband pressed a button, and a soft melody filled the room.

"It's our song…" Mrs. Chase mumbled slightly, getting up in an almost trance-like state. Percy watched as the older couple began swaying back and forth smoothly and serenely. He looked at Annabeth, who was watching her parents with a strangely nostalgic expression.

"Wise Girl?" Percy stood, offering her his hand. She looked at his hand for a split second before her eyes found his and another small, breath-taking smile graced her lips. Percy led them out to the makeshift dance floor before pulling her close. She felt so familiar yet so strange in his arms. He wondered if she could feel the electricity pulses between them, in time with their heartbeats.

They were stiff at first. Once again, Percy felt too close yet too far, but soon Annabeth solved that problem. She slowly brought herself closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder. He could feel her breath on his neck. Sparks were racing up and down his spine. Despite his best judgment, Percy rested his cheek on top of her head, pretending they were back at Juniper and Grover's wedding: just another happy couple dancing – the one that was supposed to be married next.

In the back of his mind, Percy noticed the song smoothly morph into another, but neither moved. Annabeth nuzzled closer to him, her nose pressing against the base of his neck. Percy kissed the top of her head. He had given up all pretence of simply being friends. Her body was pressed flush against his; shivers were running up and down his spine; his entire body buzzed with a certain familiar anticipation.

Percy couldn't honestly say how long they stayed like that – dancing in the fire-lit room, probably off tempo, but not caring a bit, when a phone began ringing, breaking the delicate peace.

Annabeth stepped back, blinking like she had just woken up – Percy certainly felt like a bucket of cold water had just been thrown on him, effectively ruining a perfect dream.

Annabeth stumbled over to the forgotten dinner table, raising her phone to her ear. "Hello?" Her voice was rough from disuse.

Out of the corner of his eye, Percy noticed Annabeth's parents breaking apart, one going to the table to clear dishes, the other turning off the stereo. Percy shook himself. He went to help Mrs. Chase clear the table.

"What?" Annabeth said tiredly, walking over to the window. "Oh, you're right," she murmured softly. Percy could vaguely hear a male voice on the other end of the line. "Yeah, I'll leave soon…Okay…love you, too. See you in a bit."

Percy walked into the kitchen laden with dishes, fighting a scowl off his face. Of course, Turner would call to ruin the moment. _Typical_.

Percy began scrapping the dishes into trash. "Percy, you don't have to…" Percy silenced Mrs. Chase with a smile.

"Mrs. Chase, my mother would kill me if I didn't at least clear my own dish. You're not gonna talk me out of this one." The two continued their work for a few minutes.

"Julie! Percy," Annabeth called from the living room. Both left their stations in the kitchen. "I think I'm gonna go. The storm has quieted for a bit and I want to make sure I can get home if it kicks back up again."

"Oh of course, dear. Was that Tim on the phone?"

"Yeah, he just wanted to make sure I didn't get stuck here. He was just worried I would get stuck here."

Percy realized that was his cue. "Well, I should probably get going then too. But thank you so much for dinner – it was fantastic." The party all moved to the foyer of the house.

Mrs. Chase squeezed him in a tight hug. Stepping back, she said, "It was our pleasure, Percy. You're always welcome here."

"Thanks," Percy replied grinning. He shook Dr. Chase's hand, as the older man handed him his coat. Annabeth opened an umbrella out the door, holding it open as the two stepped out the door.

"That was fun…" Annabeth murmured softly as they made their way down the path. She folded back up her umbrella – it was only a slight mist now.

"Yeah…" Percy felt awkward: like he was dropping off a first date at the door, unsure of whether or not to make a move. "Almost like old times…"

They had reached the end of the path. Her car was to the right, his to left. She turned to him, a demure smile on her lips. She hugged him tightly, burying her face in his neck. The sparks were back.

She pulled back, keeping her hands on his shoulders, his on her waist – didn't she notice the heat emanating from them? "I missed you a lot, Seaweed Brain."

"I missed you more." Her semi-joking expression changed at his solemn one. He couldn't look away from her mist colored eyes. They glinted despite the darkness. Her hands tightened slightly on his shoulders. He tightened his grip on her waist, stepping forward slightly.

Her eyes never left his. He loomed over her. He could feel her breath splashing on his face. Shivers were running up and down his spine. His hand was shaking as he brought it up, to cup her face, softly: caressing her infinitely softly. He felt her breath stutter slightly. A question now lurked in her eyes. He brought his hand behind her head, entangling it in her hair, bringing her face towards his, and closing his eyes.

_Then_ her phone began ringing. Both jumped back, wide-eyed. Percy cleared his throat awkwardly. They just stared at each other. Her phone was still ringing.

Flustered, Annabeth began searching her bag. Feeling like a complete fool, Percy mumbled something along the lines of "Uh…I should…Uh I gotta go…Okay. Bye."

He walked stiffly back to the rental car. He maneuvered his way in awkwardly – his body didn't want to cooperate. Slamming the door, he cursed once, quite loudly. His mental self-loathing tirade continued as he pulled away from the curb, waving to her as she climbed into the car with her phone to her ear. If this wasn't a rental car, Percy probably would have hit the steering wheel so many times it would be ineffectual. Luckily he contained himself…at least until he arrived to the hotel.

**aren't I just evil? r&r**


	11. 9 Copy

**Enjoy.**

Percy stumbled into his room, throwing the keys somewhere near the bed, and dropped himself into the chair. His weight hardly dented the starched cushions. He laced his hands into his hair, letting out a groan.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in," Percy called. He knew who it was, and the adjoining door was unlocked.

Percy watched Gatz' feet, as he stepped tentatively into the room. "I take it the dinner did not go swimmingly…" He half asked, observing the younger man with his head in his hands.

Percy looked up, beseeching Gatz for some sort of comfort. "I almost kissed her!" He groaned.

"And that's a bad thing…?"

"Well, yeah…isn't it?" But the more Percy thought about it, _Why was it such a bad thing? Annabeth hadn't exactly put up a fight. _Sure she had a boyfriend, so technically the kiss would have been cheating, but somehow Percy couldn't bring himself to feel guilty about causing Turner a little pain. Maybe he was letting his embarrassment get the better of him…

"I don't think it's a bad thing. Did Annabeth put a stop to it, is that why it was an 'almost' kiss?"

"Well…no she didn't…Her phone rang," _twice! _

"Well then I don't see a problem. Except next time, Jackson, try to _actually_ kiss her," Gatz finished with a fake exasperated voice. The effect was ruined by his canary-eating grin.

Almost subconsciously Percy found his face stretching into a similar grin. Work tomorrow would be interesting.

* * *

Annabeth was avoiding him, he was sure of it. Gatz and Percy had gotten to the office 15 minutes early. Their excuse was to explore the building and to grab coffee.

He had seen her once, very briefly – she had said 'good morning' in a hurried manner, then said something about needing to make copies for a meeting. Between the blush that lingered on her face, and her failure to meet Percy's eyes, he was sure she was avoiding him. Besides, normally Annabeth would definitely just have had a lesser employee make the copies…

"I'm gonna go down to the copy room," Percy murmured to Gatz quietly, and strode away hopefully nonchalantly, without waiting for a reply.

He found her there – leaning over the machine as it flashed. Her back was to the door.

He entered the room quietly, closing the door behind him. Annabeth whipped around at the telltale _click_ as the door shut.

"Percy! I – uh – what are you doing here?" Percy rarely heard Annabeth stutter.

"You're avoiding me," he replied, ignoring her question.

"N – no, I'm not. I – I just have a lot of cop – copies to make for the meeting," she minced the word "copies" as Percy stepped forward. A blush was creeping onto her face.

He took another step forward, "Annabeth—"

"No, Percy. Stop! We can't do this," He stepped forward again. Now there was barely a foot between them, "Stop!" She finished. Her voice was slowly petering out.

"No, Annabeth, I won't stop." She was shaking her head, "I won't. It's been four years—"

"Percy," she whispered.

"— four years, of missing you." He took a step forward, resting his hands on the copy machine, trapping her between his arms, "And learning to live without you—"

"Percy," her voice was even softer, almost sobbing. She was half-heartedly hitting his shoulders, whether to make him step back or stop talking, he didn't know.

"—and four years of loving you." She stopped moving. Her eyes were training on his. Her hands were resting on his shoulders. "I never stopped loving you." She was stock-still.

Before Percy was even sure what happened, she had pushed him back so hard he barely caught himself from falling. Tears were running down her cheeks, "Then why did you let me leave? Huh? If you 'love me' so much, why did you let me go? You had me, Percy. You had me, and you just let me leave!" Her voice was strong – not yelling, but forceful enough to surprise him.

"Annabeth—"

"No! Don't stand there saying all these perfect things. It's not fair. You let me go!"

"I had to! Don't you understand that? I would have hated myself if I held you back! You would have hated me for holding you back!"

"No, that's bullshit Percy, and you know it! I could never hate you. Never. No, matter how hard I've tried. _I can never hate you_. I—"

Percy stepped forward, cupping her face. He didn't wait for her reaction like last time. He kissed her in earnest: caressing her cheek with one hand, wrapping the other around her waist, pulling her flush against him. She was still for a moment, before sighing in his mouth. He used it as an excuse to snake his tongue into her mouth. She wrapped an arm around his neck, tangling her hand into his hair, resting the other on his arm.

He pushed her against the copy machine. He loved the way she gasped into his mouth. He needed her closer, impossible close. His hand left her hair, going to her waist, and moving upwards to cup her breast. Her hands were tangled in his hair, pulling his face closer. This was heaven. This was perfection. His entire body was alive – hot, wanting, feeling _everything_.

Their blissful oblivion was interrupted far too quickly by a knock on the copy room door. Someone called, wanting to know if anyone was inside.

The two stepped back, both breathing heavily. Annabeth's lips were slightly swollen, eyes dark with lust, her breath was ragged. None of this was helping Percy regain his self-control.

"You can come in," Annabeth called, after a couple moments of regaining her composure. She was always quicker than Percy.

She handed Percy a couple of the copies, grabbing some for herself, giving them both a reason for being there. Percy said 'good morning' to the random employee as he left the room. Looking back, he could not describe the woman if his life depended on it. Percy looked sideways at Annabeth as they strode down the hallway. A small, coy smile graced her lips as she met Percy's sideways glance. It really was too bad they actually had a meeting right now…Percy could think of far better uses for their time.

**;) reviews please.**


	12. 10 Reunions

**Here's the next chapter. Obviously I don't own PJO.  
**

They were alone again. Finally.

After a day of exchanging loaded glances, sparks flying, and blushing, Percy and Annabeth were alone at last.

They were in her office. It looked over the Bay. The sun was setting behind the Golden Gate Bridge, bathing the Bay in orange and gold. The vibrant light filtered through the windows into the room. It glinted off of Annabeth's hair and face, making her look, if possible, even more beautiful. Percy had, for the umpteenth time that day, the desire to kiss her, but this time he had no reason to curb the impulse.

He stepped towards her, cupping her face gently. He kissed her softly, hesitantly – like their earlier kiss should have been. Percy felt Annabeth pull back. Reluctantly, he let her go.

"Sorry," she said with a small smile, blushing, "I just have to talk to Tim first. You know...break up with him…" Percy felt his mouth curling into a grin. He had no doubt it was a goofy, huge smile, but he had no desire to stifle it. Annabeth look back at him, "Patience, Seaweed Brain."

"You know I've never been very good at being patient, Wise Girl," Percy replied, holding her close, putting his forehead on hers. She closed her eyes.

"Just a little bit longer," she whispered softly.

"You're killing me."

She just smirked. After a brief pause she asked, "What's your hotel room, again? I'd like to see you tonight. After I get rid of Tim…"

"733," Percy replied, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at her. She just laughed, hitting his shoulder slightly. _She didn't deny it_, Percy thought smugly. He kissed her quickly. "See you tonight."

* * *

Percy was pacing. Annabeth had texted him at 6 saying she was going over to Turner's. _I guess they didn't live together…_ Percy realized absentmindedly. It was now 7:30. Surely, she should have already broken up with him by now. How long could that take?

_Going over to Tim's. See u in an hr ;)_

Percy reread the text, noting the time. _6:01 pm. _He growled in frustration. She couldn't have changed her mind, could she? What if Turner had done something in his anger? What if she was hurt or needed his help? Should he call her?

A knock on the door interrupted Percy's spiraling ideas. He practically ran over to the door. He took a deep breath before opening it.

Before he even had time to see who it was, a body barreled into him. A pair of arms circled his body, burying her head in his neck. A familiar lemon smell drifted from her blond curls. He breathed it in, feeling her cry softly against his neck.

He closed the door softly, standing there, letting her cry. He rubbed her back timidly; feeling sobs rack through her body. After several minutes, the silence was killing him. She was beginning to calm down, "I take it, Turner didn't take the news well…"

She pulled back, wiping the tears from her eyes. She laughed bitterly, "No. No, he did not take it well…He tried to stop me…Trying to make me stay: to 'see reason.' I just felt so horrible," she looked at Percy, pleadingly, "I mean, he didn't do anything wrong. He's just…_not you_. How do you explain that to someone? Gods, I just feel like such a horribly person."

Percy took her face in his hands, wiping her tears with his thumbs. "Wise Girl, this isn't your fault. You are a _good_ person…sometimes…sometimes, things just aren't meant to be…" He smiled at her. He kissed her lightly, infinitely softly. "And sometimes, they are."

Percy watched her mouth turned reluctantly up into a smile as they stared at each other. "For once, I think you're making sense, Seaweed Brain."

"Finally!" Percy exclaimed, raising his hands in victory. The truth suddenly dawned on him – _Annabeth had broken up with Turner to be with him_. Elation swept through his body. He wrapped his arms around her, lifting her and spinning her around him, laughing. He felt her laughing with him.

He put her down, keeping his arms around her waist. She circled his arms around his neck, stroking his hair by his neck. She was smiling, her eyes dancing with mirth. "Finally…" She repeated, softly, pulling his face to hers. The kiss held all the joy of reunion and all the promise of the future. They had forever to be together. That certainly didn't mean they weren't going to take advantage of tonight though… They did. Luckily, the next day was a Saturday.

**I'm thinking this is the end, except for an epilogue, unless you guys want a nice Turner-Percy confrontational chapter. Let me know.**


	13. 11 Pancakes or Punches?

Sunlight filtered through the half-closed curtains, bathing the room in orangey-yellow light. Her golden hair fanned behind her and across her shoulder. Percy was absentmindedly lightly tracing her spine with his fingertips, marveling at her soft skin.

She sighed, shifting in her sleep.

The clock read 10:26 am. Percy figured it was fine to wake her up now, only slightly surprised that she had out-slept him (last nights activities had been quite exhausting). He wrapped his arms around her, snaking one beneath her. She groaned indiscernibly. He kissed her neck. Her groan turned into something more like a purr. He smirked, "Wake up, sleepy head…" kissing her neck again.

"Noooooooooo," she groaned, turning in his arms, burying her head in his neck.

"Yesssssss," he replied, rolling them over so he was on top of her. He kissed up her neck, slowly making his way to her mouth. He felt her smiling against his lips. "Wake up, I'm hungry," he grumbled jokingly.

"Mmmmmmm…fine," she grumbled back, but Percy could feel her smile against his neck. However, even after her agreement, it still took several more minutes of persuasion before Percy could get Annabeth out of bed and into the shower…

* * *

The morning was brisk. Though there were no clouds in the sky, it couldn't have been any warmer than 45 degrees F. The couple was walking across the street to a little café to have a nice breakfast and some coffee.

Upon arrival, the pair was seated immediately. After ordering, both sat in a comfortable silence, staring at each other with goofy smiles on their faces. It seemed unreal that after 4 years they could get back together. "You know, Seaweed Brain—" She cut off abruptly, looking up. The smile vanished from her face. Percy turned around quickly, only to feel a fist connect with his face.

Something cracked. It wasn't Percy. The blow glanced off of his face as any other weapon would, though a stream of obscenities began filling the restaurant.

"Jesus Christ, what the fuck is you face made of, Jackson?" Turner was cradling his hand gingerly, as he glared at Percy.

Percy stood up, glancing around the restaurant. Turner had managed to attract the attention of most everyone in the café. "Would you shut up, Turner?"

Turner opened his mouth, no doubt to make a scathing reply, but Annabeth beat him to it, "What the fuck are you doing here, Tim?" she whisper-screamed. Her cheeks were flush, no doubt embarrassed by the attention her ex-boyfriend had secured.

Turner looked between the two of them, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. Percy smirked to himself at the comparison. "I – I – uh…" His rage towards Percy won out as he suddenly pushed Percy, who fell back into this chair in surprise. He leaned down, "I know you think you're hot shit, Jackson, but this isn't over. She'll come back. They always do. And you are nothing but a little business fling. You two have no future. You know it. I will –"

Percy stood up abruptly, interrupting Turner's little speech. Anger was swelling in his chest, blinding him. "You have no idea what you're fucking talking about, Turner. You have no idea what I'm capable of," he hissed through gritted teeth, "You have _nothing_. Annabeth and I are meant to be, we always have been. You were the fling in this equation, don't ever forget that," Percy finished, shoving Turner back.

Turner's face was white with rage. Percy had no doubt he would have tried a punch again if his hand hadn't already been broken. He opened his mouth to shout something, but, once again, Annabeth beat him to the punch, "Just get out, Tim." She looked down; flushing at her harshness, "Look, I am sorry. Really, I am. But I love Percy. I always have. You are just making a fool of yourself now, busting in here and yelling. Look at yourself."

Turner's entire body deflated: shoulders slumping, anger draining from his body. Percy felt a flash of sympathy as he watched Turner crumble. Turner looked at Annabeth with devastated eyes. He tried a smile, though it was more of a grimace, as he said, "I guess I always knew you would leave me. There's something about you…something I don't – something I can't understand." He looked between Percy and Annabeth, the way they moved around one another with the confidence and intimacy that only comes from fighting with and protecting the other. "But he does. He's…he's in on the little secret, isn't he?" Percy was almost surprised by Turner's perception, before he remembered he's a lawyer – he's good at sensing lies. He sighed, "I guess this is goodbye." He hugged Annabeth briefly before looking between her and Percy and the restaurant, "and I am sorry, seriously, I am."

The couple watched him leave, shocked. Stunned, they returned to their seats. Chatter in the restaurant started up again. They sat there, staring at nothing and everything at the same time.

"He was right, you know?" Percy spoke the dreaded words first. "About this being a 'business fling.' I have to go back to New York."

Annabeth shook her head slowly, "I know, but…" She looked up at him, her serious grey eyes meeting his green ones. "I know this doesn't sound like me at all, but can we just not think about it? Aren't you here for at least another month to oversee the project? Can't we just…I don't know, let this not burst our little bubble?" She grabbed Percy's hands, squeezing them. "I'm really happy right now."

Percy squeezed her hands back, smiling, "I know. I'm really happy too. It's just, and trust me I don't wanna think about it either, but you know I can't live here. We've gotten lucky that I haven't been attacked yet. I can't live where the Mist is so strong, it's just asking for another nation-wide manhunt," he said smiling, sadly.

"Seaweed Brain, we'll figure it out. I promise, trust me."

"Okay, Wise Girl," dropping it…for now.

"Ok good. Now how long do you think it will be before we get our breakfast, I'm starving. Or do you think the waitress is now scared of our table after Tim's fist just glanced off of your face without leaving a mark?" Annabeth asked, a sparkle in her eyes – the same one she always got when joking with Percy. Her smile was infectious. Percy found himself making some snarky comment and laughing along with her. For an instant, everything in the world was just as it should be – it was perfect.


	14. Epilogue

**So here's the epilogue. I probably wont have another story until the new year. hope you all enjoy, and thanks for all the great reviews.**

Percy just _had_ to be the gentleman. Despite his invulnerability, his arms were killing him, but really he could muster up the ability to be mad. Her stuff weighed a ton, and he had tons of stairs, but _he was carrying her stuff up to his apartment_. Even though his muscles were burning, with still 2 more flights to go, he couldn't wipe the goofy grin off of his face.

After 2 perfect months in San Francisco, Annabeth was coming home with him. Mr. Johnson had gone behind Annabeth's back, seeing how happy the couple was, and called the East Coast CEO of PA Architecture. A job in New York City was offered to Annabeth the next day.

Finally he reached the apartment, using the bags to slam open the door. "Took you long enough," Annabeth called, walking into the room with a devilish look.

"Well, maybe if a certain someone hadn't brought so many bags…" Percy grumbled, though the affect was ruined by the smile creeping onto his face. He dropped the bags with a loud thud before walking over to his girlfriend, wrapping his arms around her, lifting her off of the ground. "Welcome home, Wise Girl."

She laughed, "Happy to be here, Seaweed Brain." She kissed his lips lightly, stroking the hair out of his face. She kissed his nose. He wrinkled it in fake disgust before putting her back down.

"So, woman, what's for dinner?"

She slapped his shoulder lightly, laughing. "Percy, just because I moved in with you doesn't mean I suddenly attained the ability to cook. Either you're cooking or we're getting take out. Personally, I'm for take out because I know you can only make breakfast."

Percy opened his mouth to retort, before closing it. Annabeth looked at him expectantly: one eyebrow raised, challenging him. He kissed her lightly on the lips, loving her surprised expression, "Take out it is," he murmured against her lips. He felt her smile rather than seeing it.

He kissed her again, deeper this time, "But we're not picking it up for while though," he whispered before capturing her lips with his. He led her into his, _their_, bedroom…

A few hours later the two sat on the floor, leaning on the couch, with Chinese containers. Bags and boxes surrounded them. Both were too lazy to sit at the table. The TV was one, but neither was watching it, they were too busy laughing and talking. It felt like the past and the future all at the same time.

**Sorry its short, there wasn't much else to do. Happy Holidays everyone.**


End file.
